News Flash
by Doc House
Summary: Toby fic. You couldn't keep Mr. Happy in his pants, could you. Part 9 up.
1. News Flash Part 1

**TITLE**: News Flash

**AUTHOR**: Doc

**SPOILERS**: Anything that has happened through season six.

**RATING**: R for language. Rating may increase.

**PAIRINGS**: Toby/CJ

* * *

**Part 1**

"Toby!"

"Toby!"

"Toby!"

Toby leaned against the podium, gaining the courage not to jump down and throttle every member of the press. He looked over at Annabeth, who motioned for him to stand up straight. He refused.

"For the last time, I have no comment!" He snapped. "I'm going to steal one of CJ Cregg's most popular phrases. The White House does not comment on the personal lives of its staff.' "

"But Toby, did you or did you not have sexual relations with..."

"That's it! I'm done. Enjoy the rest of your day." Toby grabbed his papers and stormed off, nearly running into Carol who was holding the door open for him. "Sexual relations." He mumbled to himself.

"You slouched." Annabeth was soon behind him, eager to keep up. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Toby turned the corner and hurried into his office, trying to slam the door in her face.

"I'm faster than I look." She stepped in and shut the door. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Toby as he fell into his chair. "Does CJ know?

"No." Toby mumbled as he played with his tie.

"Does the President?"

"No." He refused to meet her stare.

"This is too good." She smiled and moved over to lean against his desk, staring down at him. "Does Josh know?"

"No one knows!" Toby finally tossed his hands in the air.

"Not even..."

"No."

"Wow." She shook her head. "And here I thought it was going to be a slow news day."

"Get out." He pleaded.

"How long?"

"What?" He looked up, confused. "How long what?"

"How long did you and her have this thing?" She waved her hands in the air. "Was it simple sex. Or was it something more?"

"Please get out of my office and jump in front of a moving van." He dead-panned.

"That long, huh?" Annabeth ignored him and began pacing in front of his desk. "Was it really serious? Did you almost marry? You didn't have a kid, did you?"

"Get out!"

"Tobias Zachary Ziegler!" CJ's voice could be heard before she even entered the Bullpen. Her heels were banging against the floor so hard, Toby thought something might fall off the walls.

"You know. It was fun working with you. You're cute and you keep me on my toes." Annabeth leaned over and patted Toby on the chest. "We could have had fun together."

"Get away from me." Toby mumbled while his eyes focused on his tie again.

"Yep. Good times could have been had. Too bad she's about to kill you." Annabeth laughed and left right before CJ stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

"Have you lost your mind?" CJ slammed the newspaper on his desk. "It's all over the news!"

Toby shrugged as he eyed the paper. The photo of him was actually flattering. He looked young, thin, and handsome. He missed being young. It was a photo of him holding hands with a now well-known person. They were smiling and looking in each others eyes. Toby remembered the time and place this photo was taken. Her smiled unknowingly.

"Toby!" CJ snapped him out of his trance. "You're actually smiling about this?"

"This isn't going to be a thing." Toby finally looked up at her. "It happened over 20 years ago!"

"How long were you two together?" She asked, her voice still high.

"Did you not read the paper?"

"Don't be cute Toby!"

"Three years." Toby stood and grabbed the newspaper. "This was taken a week after we started dating."

"How did it end? Sadly, the paper didn't mention that part." CJ said, sarcastically.

"I got the job with Jamison and moved out to New York." Toby answered. "She stayed to finish College. We promised to keep in touch. We didn't. We both moved on."

"Did anyone know?" CJ asked, almost pleading that he said yes.

"No. We didn't think we should say anything. It was a long time ago." Toby said. "Just because last week..."

"Her husbandhas just won the Democratic nomination to become President, and you didn't think this was going to be a thing?"

"No, actually. I didn't even think about it." Toby looked over at the television, which was tuned to CNN. His face was plastered all over the screen with Matt and Helen Santos. He grimaced. "This is stupid, who cares who she was with 20 years ago?"

"The Republicans." CJ answered quickly. "This is going to be a big thing, Toby. Have Annabeth do the briefings until things cool off. And whatever you do..."

"Toby!" Josh barged in with a copy of the newspaper in his hand. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

"How did you get in?" CJ asked while looking behind him for any guards.

"I get him the nomination and then this! Do you know hard it was to get him to this point?" Josh snapped. "And for some damn reason I can't seem to get that pissed at you." He shrugged and fell back onto the couch.

"Thank you." Toby nodded and looked at CJ. "See, he understands."

"Oh, shut up." She glared. "What was the reaction?" CJ asked Josh.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me in the hotel room this morning. I did hear a few phrases I wouldn't feel comfortable saying here in the White House, though."

"What about Leo?" CJ questioned.

"He's about to have another heart attack!" Leo barged in with a copy of the newspaper. "You couldn't keep Mr. Happy in his pants, could you?"

"First of all, it was 20 years ago!" Toby yelled. "And second. Never refer to it as Mr. Happy."

"Maybe this won't be a thing?" Josh shrugged. "Toby's right, it happened 20 years ago."

"The Democratic Presidential nominees' wife had a relationship with the current President's Communications Director, and you don't think it will be a thing?" CJ tossed her hands up in frustration. "Toby might as wellhave slept with the First Lady!"

"Hey! I would never touch the First Lady!"

"And why the hell not. She's a fine-looking woman." The President said, standing in the doorway.

"Good morning sir." Everyone stood.

"So, Mr. Happy is in trouble this morning." Jed smirked.

"I swear, the next one to call it Mr. Happy..." Toby rolled his eyes when Ginger entered.

"Sorry sir." Ginger smiled at the President. "Toby, Matt Santos's office is on line two."

"Could I have a minute?" Toby asked after noticing no-one moving. "I'd like to have his conversation in private."

"What's the fun in that?" Josh smiled.

Leo grabbed Josh's tie and pulled him out of the office, Jed chuckled at Toby before walking out, and CJ stood staring at him. She didn't move.

"CJ?" Toby darted his eyes between her and the door.

"Nope." She stood her ground. "I'm standing here until you fix this."

"Get out!" He ordered.

"Remember Toby, I'm your boss now. Pick up the phone." She ordered while taking a seat on his couch.

Toby gave up and sat back down in his chair. He glared at CJ as he picked up the phone and pushed line two. "Toby Ziegler." He answered.

"It's me."

"Why are you whispering?" Toby leaned back and began to play with his tie again.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"You know, you could have called me when you finished up in there."

"Quit being a smart ass." She snapped. "Are you alone?"

"I'm in my office playing with my tie as the Chief of Staff shoots daggers at me with her eyes."

"Sounds like you're having as much fun as I am. Say hi for me." She said, sarcastically.

Toby tilted the phone slightly. "Helen Santos says hi." He smiles as CJ stands up and walks over toward the desk.

"I was being sarcastic!" Helen snapped. "What is she doing?"

"Well, she's walking up to me like she's going to strangle me." Toby mentioned. CJ stopped and leaned against his desk. "So Helen, how's you day?" He asked, trying to sound enthused.

"If you're having fun with this, so help me..."

"I'm not. Look, I'm sorry this happened. I don't know where they got the information from." Toby said seriously. "I'll make some sort of statement later. Should I come down and talk with the Congressman?"

Both Helen and CJ rolled their eyes.

"This is going to be a major thing Toby. You coming down so my husband can use your face as a punching bag isn't going to help."

"I think I can take him." Toby shrugged. CJ smacked him across the chest. "Ouch."

"What?"

"CJ hit me."

"Good."

"Why am I the one everyone is pissed at?" Toby askedto no-one in particular.

"I'm not pissed at you, Toby. I just never worried about this getting out." Helen said sincerely. "I don't regret the time we had. But we're two different people and we have a problem now."

"I know." Toby nodded. "What can I do?"

"Nothing yet. Wait until I talk with Matt and we'll go from there. Will you be in the office tonight?"

"Probably."

"I'll come down around ten. Hopefully everyone will be gone so we don't have to worry about anything."

"I'll be here."

"I don't blame you Toby. You do know that, right?"

"I can't really have this conversation right now." Toby mumbled.

"CJ's still there?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you tonight. " She hung up.

"So tell me," Toby continued talking into the phone in a low voice after he heard her disconnect. "What are you wearing?"

"Toby!" CJ grabbed the phone and hung it up. She noticed him laughing. "She had already hung up." She realized. "This isn't funny."

"All I can do is laugh at it, CJ." Toby stood and faced her. "She's coming over tonight se we can talk."

"I'm coming too."

"We need to talk alone." Toby mentioned.

"I don't care. We need to fix this."

"Hey Toby," Cliff stuck his head in and gave a thumbs up. "Way to go, man."

"Get out!" CJ walked over and slammed the door. "I knew your dick was going to cause problems!"

"Whoa," Toby put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down."

"I should cut it off." She mumbled as she reopened the door and began walking out. "Keep it in your pants, Ziegler." She yelled over her shoulder.

TBC


	2. News Flash Part 2

**Part 2**

"...And she would go on and on how he could last for hours at a time. He was excellent in foreplay, I guess. I tried getting him in the shack after they broke up, but he didn't seem interested..."

Toby stared at the television screen open-mouthed as this woman spoke. He had no idea who she was. He took a bite out of his sandwich when they finally broke off from the interview. He hardly swallowed when another face lit the screen.

"...He was the best lover I ever had. He really knows how to please a woman. No wonder Helen stayed with him for three years. He was so good, and I didn't care that he screamed out the wrong name when he climaxed..."

Toby dropped the rest of his sandwich in his lap and quickly stood up. He ran out into the Bullpen and saw that every screen was tuned to the channel. He groaned inwardly.

"...He'd come almost six times a night. He amazed me with his stability..."

Toby looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. The men glared, the women smiled. He tried to figure out an escape route when Annabeth skipped in. She winked at him and continued on to her office. This was going to be a very long day.

"Hey Toby." Kate walked in and stood next to him, eyeing the television screen. "Six times, huh?"

"How the hell..." Toby shook his head, ignoring her last comment. "I dated her when I was in my freshman year of college."

"News works fast when it has a good story." Kate shrugged.

"This isn't a good story. It's a stupid story." Toby finally met her stare. "What?"

"You do realize they will have every person you ever slept with interviewed before the end of the day, right?"

"Why?

"Sex sells." Kate patted his chest and left.

"...He was a tiger in bed..."

"I don't even know this person!" Toby snapped and pointed to the screen.

"Excellent." Cliff passed by, giving Toby a thumbs-up again.

CJ walked in and eyed Toby. She could tell he was about to explode. She'd feel sorry for him if he had told her about this sooner.

"Josh called. The Congressman is using this mornings photo of you as darting practice." She smiled as she looked up at the screen. The new woman that just came on, CJ recognized. "Julie looks good in her old age."

"Stop enjoying this." Toby walked back into his office and slammed the door. CJ noticed Toby had his office blinds down and she couldn't see anything in his office.

CJ turned to leave and ran into Helen Santos.

"Mrs. Santos?" CJ asked, wide-eyed. "I thought..."

"I'm not going to deal with my husband having another temper tantrum. I need to talk with Toby." She walked passed CJ and knocked on Toby's office door.

"Should I stay?" CJ asked.

"Why?" Helen questioned. Before she could get an answer, the door opened.

"Hey." Toby said. His face finally softened for the first time that day, CJ noticed.

"Hey yourself." Helen smiled. "Can we talk?"

"Come in." Toby moved out of the way and allowed Helen to walk in. He looked at CJ once again before shutting the door lightly.

"I don't like this." CJ mumbled. Just then, Annabeth skipped out of her office and placed some papers on Bonnie's desk. Before she could turn around, CJ grabbed her arm and yanked her into her office.

"Hi CJ." Annabeth waved while CJ shoved her to the ground. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Shut up." CJ went over to the desk, grabbed the glass of water that was there, then got on her knees and crawled over to Annabeth. She tossed the water on the ground, and pushed the end of it against the wall that separated the office from Toby's.

"Isn't this a bit childish?" Annabeth asked.

"Shut up and look through the window. Tell me what they're doing." CJ demanded as she strained to hear through the water glass. Annabeth got in her knees and peered through the glass.

**Toby's Office**

"You look good." Toby smiled while he leaned back against his desk. Helen had sat down on his couch. "You're going to make a lovely First Lady."

"Stop flirting."

"It's my nature." He smirked. "What's up?"

"I've been watching the news. You were Mr. Popularity back in the day." She smiled as his uneasiness. "I bet CJ Cregg is thanking God she isn't Press Secretary anymore."

"I don't even know half the women that are being interviewed."

"Maybe you were drunk?"

"Drunk or not, I would never forget someone after I slept with them." He said seriously. "At least the women trying to get their 15-minutes of fame aren't saying I sucked in bed."

"You never sucked in bed, Toby...Well, you literally did suck in bed, but not in a bad way." She blushed.

"Now who's flirting?" He smiled.

"I like to tease."

"I remember." He winked.

**Annabeth's Office**

"That sadistic son of a..."

"She's blushing at something." Annabeth interrupted her. "What did he say?"

"Ummm...didn't hear." CJ lied.

"Look at his body language. This is what I was trying to get him to do for the press. I didn't think he had it in him. He looks hot."

"Never say that." CJ ordered. "He's Toby."

"He's Hot Toby."

"He's my Toby!" She snapped. She leaned back after realizing what she just said. "I meant..."

"I know what you meant." Annabeth laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Hey Annabeth..." Donna opened the office door and slammed Annabeth against the wall. Donna quickly entered. CJ grabbed her shirt and pulled her down.

"Shut up." CJ ordered and tried to listenwith the glass again. "Help Annabeth look."

"Nice to see you too." Donna mumbled sarcastically. "What are we looking at?"

"Toby and Helen Santos." Annabeth gathered herself together again and helped Donna move up to peer through the glass. "Look at the body language."

"He looks like he's going to pounce on her." Donna whispered. "He looks kinda hot."

"Don't let CJ hear you say that." Annabeth whispered back.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

**Toby's Office**

"Is Matt pissed?" Toby asked.

"He wanted to know why I didn't tell him about you."

"And you said..."

"I told him it was before him, and it didn't seem important to bring up. He knew I was in love with someone in College, but I never gave that someone a name. Today, that someone got a name." She smiled at him shyly. "What about the President?"

"I don't think he's in love with me." Toby dead-panned.

She laughed and stood up.

**Annabeth's Office**

"Ohhh, she's standing up." Annabeth mentioned.

"She's walking over to him." Donna chimed in.

"What?" CJ dropped the glass and shoved both women to get a look. "What is she doing?"

"I think she's playing with his tie." Donna whispered. "Look, he's smiling."

"I know that smile." Annabeth mentioned. "That's his 'I'm cute' smile."

"What is she saying?" CJ moaned.

"You were the one with the glass." Donna mentioned. "Here, I'll translate." She said, grabbing the water glass.

**Toby's Office**

"Are you ever curious about what might have happened between us?" Helen asked, twirling his tie around.

"No. I know what would have happened." He whispered.

"What?"

"I would have married you."

**Annabeth's Office**

"I can't hear anything. I think they're whispering." Donna said, trying desperately to hear anything through the water glass against the wall. "Was that a moan?"

"Oh...my...God..." Annabeth and CJ said together.

"Screw this." Donna looked at the water glass before moving up to see through the window. "Wow."

"Is that tongue?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so. Or a shadow. Why is it so damn dark in his office?" Donna offered. "What do you think CJ?"

"I'm going to kill him." She whispered.

"They're stopping!" Annabeth pointed. "She's resting her forehead against his."

"They both look sad." Donna mentioned. "Wait. She's talking again!" Donna reached for the glass.

**Toby's Office**

"You'll always be my first love." Helen whispered while kissing his cheek. "But we can't do this."

"I know."

"I love Matt."

"I know."

"And you love CJ."

"I know."

**Annabeth's Office**

"What did they say?" Annabeth asked for the third time. Donna was sitting there, in shock.

"Donna!" CJ smacked Donna upside the head. "What the hell is the matter with her?" CJ looked over at Annabeth.

"Maybe you killed her. Could you have smacked her any harder?" Annabeth crawled over to Donna to help snap her out of her trance.

CJ quickly moved away from the glass when Helen walked out of Toby's office. She pretended to play with a pen on Annabeth's desk until Helen was out of sight. She looked down at Donna.

"Well?"

"I didn't hear anything." Donna stood and straightened her clothes.

"Don't lie to me. What did they say?" CJ ordered. Just then, Josh opened the door.

He looked around. Annabeth was still sitting on the floor looking up at Donna. Donna was busy fixing her clothes. And CJ was glaring at the both of them, looking flushed. They all three looked over at Josh.

"Did I miss some sort of special meeting?" He smirked.

"Special meeting?" Annabeth questioned.

"Orgy." Josh shrugged.

"God Josh!" CJ slapped his chest and stormed out.

"What?" Josh acted hurt.

"Well, you called it Josh." Donna nodded. "You missed one giant orgy."

"Really." He smirked, noticing her sarcasm and deciding to play along. "Were you all thinking about me?"

"Actually." Annabeth stood and smiled. "We were all thinking about Toby."

TBC


	3. News Flash Part 3

**Part 3**

"Hey." Josh casually walked into Toby's office and sat down on the couch. "Why are your blinds down?"

"Keeps people from looking in." Toby mumbled as he typed on his laptop.

"My guy doesn't like you right now." Josh mentioned while looking around Toby's office. "It's too dark in here."

"I don't care."

"About my guy not liking you, or the fact that your office is too dark?" Josh finally looked at him.

"Take your pick." Toby looked up and glared. "Why and how are you in this building?"

"Why? Well, it seems you had an affair with the wife of my guy. And how? Well, Margaret still likes me." Josh smiled. "You know, I've been watching the news and it's quite possible you've slept with more women than I have."

"First of all, we did not have an affair. It happened a long time ago. Why is this such a huge story?" Toby asked exasperated.

"Matt Santos just won the nomination. The Republicans are going to pick up any information they can on him. Sadly, that includes his family. The fact that his wife was in love with President Bartlet's Communications Director back in the day makes people pay attention."

"Why?" Toby asked, honestly looking for an answer that would make sense.

"I heard she was here today." Josh changed the subject. "Annabeth can't get a silly ass grin off her face. Donna seems like she's in shock about something. And CJ...Well, she looks pissed off at everyone, and I'm too scared to go ask why."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Toby shook his head.

"They were watching through the window," Josh pointed out. "It wasn't an orgy."

"Shit!" Toby slammed his fist against his desk and ran out.

**Washington DC. 2000**

Toby paced nervously in front of the restaurant. He didn't quite understand why he was there. He told himself to cancel this thing for the past few weeks. But with the aftermath of the shooting, he didn't find the time to do anything.

She called him the night of the shooting to make sure he was alright. They talked for hours about everything, and nothing. She was trying to take his mind off of what had happened that night. He knew this, but didn't call her on it.

"Well, if it isn't Toby Ziegler." The familiar voice called out from behind him. He stopped pacing, and found himself smiling. He turned around and faced her for the first time in almost 15 years. "And he still looks the same. Well, you weren't bald last time we saw each other."

"We were also naked, I think." He said quietly.

"Oh, this lunch is going to be fun." She laughed as she took his hand and led them into the restaurant.

During their lunch, they caught up with each other. She showed him pictures of her children, while he commented about the new seat covers he got for his Dodge Dart.

"It's nice to see you finally won something." She joked as she began on her meal.

"Yeah. I can't seem to get people elected to the Senate or Congress, yet I can get a man elected President." Toby smiled. "That's what I get for working small time."

"Well, you found a good man." Helen smiled.

"So have you, it seems." He motioned toward the photos again. "Matthew Santos."

"He's a good guy, Toby. And I love him very much." She said quietly.

"That's good." He smiled reassuringly.

"I heard about you and Andrea...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...You win some, you lose some." He took a drink of his scotch. "It was for the best. We were not very civil with each other near the end."

"And now?"

"Well, she did bring me pie a few weeks ago." He smiled.

"You're still obsessed with pie, aren't you?" She laughed. "Apple and..."

"Cherry." He finished. "I am a fan of blueberry now too. I blame CJ for that."

"CJ?" Helen thought about the name for a moment. "The Press Secretary?"

"Yeah. Her mom made the best blueberry pie." Toby smiled at the memory.

"Her mom?" Helen smiled. "So, are you and her..."

"No." Toby said quickly. "We've known each other for a long time. I met her soon after you and I..."

"Rebound?" She blurted out.

"No. It wasn't like that." He explained. "Besides, we were always fighting about something. Even if I wanted more, we would have probably killed each other."

"Would have?" She questioned his phrasing.

"It's not like that." He repeated. By this time, he was playing with his tie and refusing to look Helen in the eye.

"Toby?" She leaned closer and spoke quietly. "Are you in love with CJ?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

CJ paced around her office, furious. All she could think about was Toby and Helen kissing in his office. Toby had promised her that he would fix this. That it was all in the past. And why in the hell did she call him her Toby! She cursed herself.

"CJ," Margaret walked in. "Toby is here to see you."

"Yeah." CJ waved her hands in the air and sat down on her couch. She watched him walk in, noticing an extra jump in his step. She glared.

Toby noticed the evil glare he was receiving and shut the door.

"I, uh, just came to say I'm leaving for the day." Toby said, bouncing on his heels. He refused to meet her stare. "Annabeth called a full lid and I broke Cliff's thumb."

CJ refused to smile at his joke. She wanted to strangle him. She wanted to smack him. She wanted to kiss him...What he hell?

"Fine." She nodded. What the hell was the matter with her? She asked herself silently. Maybe it was all the Toby sex stories that were plastered all over the news that day. Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth was now mooning over him. Maybe it was because he looked too damn adorable right now with his hands in his pockets and his feet kicking the air.

"Earth to CJ." Toby waved his hands around. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"You said you were leaving. And you broke Cliff's thumb."

"I meant after that." Toby questioned. "I asked if you wanted to grab a late dinner. But if you're still pissed at me..."

"I'm not pissed at you. I just thought...I didn't think there was anything I didn't know about you." She shrugged.

"Well, the same went for me until I found out about Ben." Toby replied.

"Ben was a mistake. Helen wasn't." She looked at him for clarity.

"No, she wasn't." He nodded his agreement. "I don't regret what we had. We loved each other. Now, we love others...I mean, she loves someone else." He corrected.

"So she's going back with Matt?" CJ asked, almost surprised.

"She was never going to leave Matt." He looked at her confusingly. "What made you think that?"

"Nothing." She said, a little too quickly.

"You were watching us from Annabeth's office." Toby remembered and leaned against her desk, covering his face with his hands.

"I wasn't..." She defended. "Annabeth was the one looking. I was listening through a glass." She mumbled.

"What is this, high school? A glass?" He looked at her astonished. "And Donna came in where?"

"Donna came in near the end." CJ shrugged in embarrassment. "It was stupid. I was just curious. Then you kissed her..."

"We were saying goodbye." Toby defended.

"That sure as hell wasn't a goodbye kiss, Toby. You and I went our separate ways more than once, and we never kissed like that."

"We never kissed at all. We were never together." Toby mentioned. "I have to admit CJ, I'm really confused here."

"Look..." CJ stood. She started walking toward him when the door adjacent from her office to the Oval Office burst open and the President and the First Lady fell in. Both holding a glass against their ears. "Mr. President? Mrs. Bartlet? CJ looked over astonished.

Abbey and Jed both hurried to their feet. Toby shook his head in amazement, while CJ stood glaring at the first couple.

"Good evening CJ. Toby," Abbey smiled. She raised her glass toward them. "It seems we're out of water in the Oval office and we thought you might have some."

"Oh honey, that was weak." Jed shook his head and went back into his office.

"Shut up, Jethro." Abbey mumbled. "So, how's it going in here?" She eyed both CJ and Toby.

"We were having a discussion, actually." Toby mentioned.

"And we were done." CJ nodded and grabbed her coat. "Good evening Mrs. Bartlet." CJ nodded at her and walked out.

Abbey and Toby watched her leave, and turned to each other. Toby smiled shyly.

"Six times?" Abbey smirked. "What's your secret?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Toby moaned and started walking out. "I'm not having a sex talk with you."

"Fine, ruin it for me." She joked while he walked away.

**OUTSIDE**

CJ got into her car and sat back. What the hell was the matter with her? All day, all she could think about was Toby. Even when she was being briefed in the situation room. Why did she care what he did in his past? She didn't even know him then.

"CJ." Toby banged on the passenger side door window. CJ screamed and put her hand against her chest. "Sorry." Toby mumbled while she started her car, and pushed the button to lower the window.

"Are you trying to kill me?" CJ snapped, trying to regain her normal breathing. "Don't scare me like that."

"I thought you saw me coming." Toby shrugged.

"Well, I didn't."

"I guess not." Toby looked around. "Can I come in there, please?"

"No." CJ glared at him. "I'm going home."

"Can I come with you?" Toby blurted out. "I mean, can I come over so we can talk. You're pissed at me about this, which I understand. But we need to talk about it."

"You kissed her. You kissed a married woman." CJ said, wide-eyed. "The woman married to the Democratic nominee for President. Are you stupid?"

"It was a mistake."

"Yes. It was." CJ said quietly. "I need tonight to cool off."

And with that, she drove away.

TBC


	4. News Flash Part 4

**Part 4**

Toby got home late. Because Andi was out in California that week, he had the kids. The babysitter was less then pleased when Toby got home around midnight. He offered to drive her home, but she took her money and split.

"I'm managing to piss everyone off today." He mumbled to himself while he flopped down on his sofa. He usually watched the news, but he knew his face would be plastered on the screen, so he opted to just stare at the wall.

At two in the morning, he found himself still staring at the wall. He wanted to sleep. To forget what had happened just theday before. He didn't understand why CJ was so pissed at him. He explained everything to her about his relationship with Helen. Yes, he did kiss Helen. That was a big mistake on his part. But it was just a goodbye kiss. Toby groaned inwardly and shut his eyes.

"Daddy?" A small voice spoke from behind the sofa. Toby's eyes shot open and he spun the chair around.

"Huck? What are you doing up, pal?" Toby picked his son up and placed him on his knee. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. Molly kicked me in her sleep. We fell asleep in her bed last night." Huck explained while rubbing his tired eyes. "Uncle Josh was here today. He says you're in trouble."

"What have I told you about listening to Josh?"

"Not to."

"That's my boy." Toby smiled and leaned back into the chair. Huck crawled up and rested his head against Toby's chest.

"Aunt CJ mad at you?" Huck asked, playing with Toby's tie.

"How did you..."

"Uncle Josh." Huck shrugged. "Why don't Aunt CJ come to see me and Molly?"

"I told you about her new job. It takes a lot of her time. She's really busy." Toby tried to explain. He knew Huck was too young to understand.

"Mommy's busy too." Huck sat up and looked into Toby's eyes. "You were busy too."

"I made a promise to you and your sister that I would work on seeing you more. I think I've gotten better."

"You have. We see you more now. I like that." Huck smiled.

"I like that too." Toby smiled back and hugged his son. "You want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Okay." Huck yawned. "Just don't kick me."

"I'll do my best." Toby laughed as he picked Huck up and started carrying him toward the bedroom. Before he started down the hall, he heard knocking coming from the door. "Who the hell is that?" Toby moaned.

"You said that bad word again." Huck mentioned.

"I said heck." Toby covered himself. He walked over to the door, then peered through the window. "Great." He mumbled while opening the door.

"Toby." Matt nodded. "I think we need to talk."

"Come on in." Toby stepped out of the way and allowed Matt Santos to walk inside. After shutting the door, Toby switched on the lights. Huck was now wide awake.

"Who's he?" Huck pointed over toward Matt, while hiding his face in his father's shoulder.

"If everything goes right, he'll be the next President of the United States." Toby answered. "Matt Santos, this is my son Huck Ziegler."

"Nice to meet you." Matt smiled at the young boy. "Isn't it a little late to be up?"

"Yes. But my sister likes to kick." Huck shrugged while Toby put him down. "Daddy, can I have some water?"

"Sure." Toby nodded and motioned for Matt to follow him into the kitchen. Huck stayed behind to play with some toys.

"Cute kid." Matt mentioned while they walked into the kitchen. "Sorry to barge in this late."

"I wasn't sleeping anyway." Toby mentioned while getting a glass from the dishwasher. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure. Water is fine." Matt nodded.

"Where's your secret service detail tonight?"

"Outside. I would have been here earlier, but I was fighting with them to let me come inside alone." Matt took the offered drink from Toby. "I want to talk about Helen."

"Are you going to beat me up, because if you are, let me put my son to sleep first." Toby moaned. "It's been a hell of a day, and I'm not in the mood to argue."

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I just wanted to talk." Matt explained softly. "Albeit, I was pissed for most of the day."

"Daddy?" Molly walked in with a tired look on her face. She looked up at Matt. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay honey." Toby walked over and picked her up. "Did we wake you?"

"No, Huck came in and kicked me."

"Huckleberry." Toby walked into the livingroom. "Did you wake your sister?"

"I didn't think it was fair she got to sleep." Huck shrugged. "Sorry Molly."

"I'm so sorry I woke everyone." Matt chimed in. He noticed the weird look he was getting from Molly. "Hi, I'm Matt." He offered his hand.

"I'm Molly Ziegler." Molly shook his offered hand. "I see you on TV. My mom thinks you're a hottie."

"Lets get you some water." Toby quickly carried his daughter into the kitchen, while Matt stayed behind and laughed.

Matt walked over to where Huck was playing. "Wow. That's a big train set."

"It's bigger even. But it doesn't fit in the house. Daddy takes me out on weekends and we put it together in the backyard." Huck explained. "You want to play?" He offered the remote control.

"Sure." Matt grinned like a little kid and sat on the floor next to Huck. "I never had a train set when I was a kid."

"Why?"

"Long story." Matt smiled reassuringly at the younger boy as he started the train with the remote.

**Kitchen**

"It's too early for this." Molly moaned and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Toby was busy trying to get the glasses of water ready with one hand, since he was using the other to hold Molly. "Why do we have someone here this early?"

"I'm a popular guy."

"Well, at least it's not a woman."

"Why do you say that?" Toby asked, confused.

"Mommy told us you can't have a woman here when we're here." Molly answered. "I don't understand why."

"I do." Toby mumbled.

Huck was jumping on Matt's back, trying to get the remote control back when Toby entered with Molly. Toby couldn't help but smile when he heard Huck laughing.

"Don't make me come over there and separate you two." Toby joked as he put Molly down on the couch and gave her a glass of water. "Huck, come over and get your water."

"Matt won't share." Huck laughed.

"That's because he's a Congressmen." Toby whispered over to Molly, and winked.

"I heard that." Matt walked up, carrying Huck upside down. "I think he's yours."

Matt gently tosses Huck on the couch. Huck hurried up and took the glass of water from Toby.

"Listen, I'm sorry this happened. I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you. Or my wife."

"Tell your wife that." Toby stood and shook hands with Matt. "I think she needs to hear it."

"I will." Matt smiled and looked down. Huck and Molly were fighting over something he couldn't quite make out. "You have two beautiful kids, Toby."

"Thank you." Toby smiled proudly.

"Oh, and tell CJ you love her already." Matt laughed at Toby's shocked expression. "I gotta go."

"Daddy loves Aunt CJ?" Molly whispered only loud enough for Huck to hear.

"My office isn't going to comment on this," Matt waved his hands around. "It was in the past."

"Uh, what exactly did you mean?"

"I mean we're not going to issue a statement..."

"I mean about CJ."

Matt only smiled. "It was nice meeting you." He called out while opening the door.

"Bye." Huck and Molly waved.

"Matt?" Toby stood at the doorway. "How..."

"Here's a news flash for ya. CJ loves you too." Matt waved goodbye and walked back to his car.

Toby stood in the doorway for a few minutes, a state of shock showing in his face.

"You think we should say something?" Huck whispered over to his sister.

"I think we should give him some time to digest this information."

"What does digest mean?"

"I don't know. Mommy said it last week."

TBC


	5. News Flash Part 5

**Part 5**

CJ banged on the door again. She'd been outside his door for the past ten minutes knocking, ringing the doorbell, and now she had to resort to banging. She could see his car parked in the driveway, and knew he was home. She could just see him hiding under the kitchen table waiting for her to leave.

"I know you're in there!" CJ yelled. She stopped and shook her head in embarrassment. "I have a key." She mumbled as she searched out her keys in her purse. "It's Saturday morning, I know you're home." She said out loud as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

She walked inside the livingroom and found Toby sleeping on the couch, Molly sleeping curled on his right side. And Huck was sleeping in a ball on Toby's stomach. CJ smiled slightly since she forgot he had the kids. She hadn't seen them since she became Chief of Staff and couldn't believe how big they had gotten. She lowered herself next to the couch and brushed Molly's unruly hair off her face and looked at Toby.

"Aunt CJ?" Huck lifted his head up when he saw CJ. "Was that you at the door?" He asked while wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah. Why didn't you let me in?" She whispered as she helped him climb off Toby without waking him.

"I didn't want to move, and I thought you had a key." Huck shrugged and led CJ into the kitchen. "Can you get me a glass?" He asked, opening the fridge to get the milk.

"Sure. Why are you all sleeping on the couch?" CJ asked as she finished the task of getting the glass and helping Huck fill it with milk.

"Daddy's friend came over around 2 in the morning. We couldn't get back to sleep until a few hours ago."

"What friend?" CJ asked, confused.

"Matt." Huck answered as he started in on his milk. "He liked my trains."

"Matt Santos was here?" CJ asked astonished. "Toby!" CJ screamed and ran into the living room. When Toby didn't move, CJ smacked his chest. Which caused him to sit up quickly. "What the hell was Matt doing here last night?" CJ asked, placing her hands on her hips. She noticed Molly struggling to sit upright. "Sorry Molly."

"It's okay," Molly got up and stretched. "Where's Huck?"

"In the kitchen." CJ answered. She waited until Molly was in the kitchen before turning her attention back to Toby. "Well?"

"He came over to talk." Toby answered. He stood to face CJ. "My back hurts."

"Well, you normally don't sleep on the couch." CJ countered.

"Not since I was married." Toby mumbled and rubbed his back. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk about this thing." CJ waved her hands between the two of them. "I forgot you had the kids today."

"Yeah. Andi had a thing in California and left them with me. Her mother wasn't very happy, but I never did care about that."

"Daddy, will you make breakfast?" Huck yelled from inside the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." Toby looked at CJ. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure." CJ shrugged. "But we need to talk about this."

"And we will. Just let me get some coffee in my system first." Toby mumbled as he led CJ into the kitchen. "Who wants what?"

"Eggs!" Huck smiled.

"Pancakes." Molly chimed in.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" CJ smirked.

"Oh, that does sound good." Huck nodded.

Toby just glared at CJ as he walked over to the counter to get started.

"So, how are you two doing?" CJ sat down at the table between Huck and Molly. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Daddy says you're busy." Molly mentioned.

"He's right." CJ nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been over more."

"Are you spending the day with us?" Huck asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she's busy today." Toby mentioned.

"Nope. I'm yours." CJ smiled at the twins. "But before we do anything, I need to talk with your dad for a minute."

"Okay," Molly grabbed Huck's arm and started pulling him out of the kitchen. "Come on." She whispered when Huck tried to get away from her.

"I want to stay." Huck snapped.

"Maybe Aunt CJ is going to tell daddy she loves him. Now come on!" Molly yanked Huck out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" CJ questioned. She heard Molly whispering, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"They've been weird since Matt left last night...I mean, this morning." Toby groaned. "You don't have to stay today."

"I want to." CJ said, joining Toby next to the counter. "I miss them."

"Fine." Toby nodded. "I hate making these things."

"We need to talk about what happened." CJ started. "Look..."

"Toby!" Josh barged into the kitchen holding the newspaper in one hand, and Donna's right arm in another.

"Josh, let go. I can walk by myself now!" Donna swatted his hand away.

"Sorry." Josh shrugged and let her go. He turned his attention back to Toby. "Have you seen the newspaper?"

"No, Josh. And how the hell did you get into my house?" Toby snapped.

"Huck let me in." Josh answered. "Then Molly smacked him upside the head pretty hard." He explained. He looked over at a fuming CJ. "Oh, hey CJ. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Joshua." CJ folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"I think we interrupted something." Josh leaned over and whispered into Donna's ear.

"Then maybe you should have listened to me when I told you CJ's car was outside and we might be interrupting something by coming in." Donna said, sarcastically.

"Maybe." Josh nodded.

"Josh." Toby leaned against the counter and moaned.

"Yes?" Josh smiled.

"WHAT?" Toby and CJ snapped at the same time.

"Oh," Josh quickly opened the newspaper on the kitchen table. "Looks like you're still front page material, my friend." Josh pointed to a photo on the front page of Toby.

"We knew this yesterday, dumbass." CJ slapped Josh upside the head.

"Ouch!" Josh rubbed the back of his head. "At least I know where Molly learned that."

Toby was busy reading the section while Josh and CJ argued. Donna had wandered into the living room area to play with Molly and Huck. Toby wasn't past the first paragraph when his eyes went wide and he slammed the table with his fist. This caused CJ and Josh to shut up, and Donna ran back into the kitchen with Huck and Molly picking up the pace.

"What kind of crap is this?" Toby snapped.

"It explains how you had affairs with the wives of..." Josh began to answer.

"I know what it says, dumbass!" Toby snapped. He looked down at his kids. "Daddy didn't say that."

"Whatever." Huck smirked.

"Exactly what did it say?" CJ asked carefully.

"Well, according to the source. Toby has slept with many women during his lifetime. One of the lovely ladies being Abigail Bartlet." Josh said.

"What?" CJ snapped and attacked Toby.

"Shouldn't we do something." Josh whispered as he watched CJ bite Toby's neck. "Or is this foreplay?"

"CJ!" Donna grabbed her former boss and yanked her off of Toby. "Not in front of the kids."

"Why?" Huck laughed as Toby sat up. "That was funny!"

"Why does it matter who my daddy sleeps with?" Molly asked, confused. "Maybe they were out of beds?"

"Oh, we're not talking about actually 'sleeping'..."

"Josh!" Donna hit him in the arm.

"What?" Josh whined. "Everyone stop hitting me!"

"Is it true?" CJ asked, wide-eyed at Toby.

"Of course it isn't true." Toby snapped. "How can you even ask me that?"

"Daddy."

"We've known each other for 20 years. Do you think I'm really that stupid?"

"Daddy."

"I never slept with Abbey. I didn't even sleep with half the women that were interviewed yesterday!"

"Dad!" Molly snapped a third time. "The pancakes." She pointed over to the smoke.

"Shit!" Toby snapped into action and tossed the now burnt pancake in the sink.

"Daddy didn't say that word." CJ looked down at the twins.

"Why do they keep saying that?" Huck whispered.

"This whole world has gone mad." Molly shrugged.

"I'm sorry." CJ mumbled. "I should have let you explain first."

"Why?" Toby was still angry. "You didn't let me explain last night. You just left me standing in the parking lot looking like an idiot!"

"Don't snap at me. I was mad. I still am!" CJ yelled back.

"Why? This has nothing to do with you. It happened before you. It happened before I even met you. I'm not going to apologize for this. I'm not going to apologize to the voters. I'm not going to apologize to the President. And I'm sure as hell not going to apologize to you!"

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the exchange between CJ and Toby heat up. Josh and Donna had their backs against the kitchen wall. Josh had his hands over Molly's shoulders, and Donna had hers over Huck's. At Toby's last statement, all four of them held their breath.

"You son of a bitch!" CJ slapped Toby across the face as hard as she could. "If you were trying to hurt me, you succeeded. You and I are no longer friends. We'll finish up at the White House, and we'll go our separate ways. And when all is said and done, you can go to hell." CJ whispered the final part and turned away to leave. She looked down and saw Molly and Huck staring at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I still love you two." CJ bent down and kissed their foreheads.

"But you love daddy, too." Molly whispered into CJ's ear only loud enough for her to hear.

"I do." CJ whispered back. "But I can't do this anymore."

And with that, CJ walked out.

Toby stood staring off into space, rubbing his reddened face. Josh and Donna motioned for the other to say something. Molly was the one to break the silence.

"Uncle Josh, could you take us out for breakfast?"

"Good." Josh said a little too quickly. "I mean, sure." Josh nodded his thanks to Molly. "Come on." Josh took Molly's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Do you want to come?" Donna asked quietly as she looked over toward Toby.

"No." Toby choked out. "Thanks."

"Okay," Donna nodded and took Huck's hand. "Come on, pal."

"I want to stay with dad." Huck shook her hand away and walked up to his father. "Come on dad. We can take the trains out in back. We'll do anything you want. Come on." Huck grabbed Toby's hand and tried to pull him away from the kitchen.

"You need to get some breakfast. Go with Donna." Toby kneeled down and looked Huck in the eyes. "I'll be fine."

"You're sad." Huck put his hands on Toby's cheeks. "Don't be sad."

Toby quickly remembered back to the discussion he had with Andi the day he bought this house for her. She couldn't be with him because he was sad. And now his son was telling him the same thing. "I'm not sad." Toby smiled at his son, hiding his true feelings.

"Aunt CJ hurt you."

"No she didn't. And she loves you very much." Toby refused to let Huck hate CJ.

"I love her too." Huck nodded. "But dad."

"Yeah."

"She loves you too."

TBC


	6. News Flash Part 6

**Part 6**

Josh, Donna, Huck, and Molly all walked into IHOP and were taken to the nearest open booth. Molly joined Donna on one side, while Josh and Huck took the other. Josh was grinning like an idiot.

"I haven't been here for years." Josh quickly grabbed the offered menu from the waitress. "Bring on the pancakes."

"I'll have a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes." Huck waved off the offered menu. "With a side of hashbrowns, and some orange juice."

"I'll have the same, but I want a side of bacon instead." Molly ordered.

"I'll have the same." Donna smiled. "With hashbrowns and bacon."

"Eat much." Josh mumbled. "Ow!" He glared. "Stop kicking me."

"Order already." Donna moaned.

"I'll have what the little man here is having, plus coffee."

The waitress took Josh's menu and left.

"Thanks for taking us out to eat." Molly managed a smile. "I just wish dad had come with us."

"I know," Josh nodded. "He just needs some time to cool off. He'll be better when we get back."

"No, he won't." Huck mumbled.

"What did you say, little man?" Donna asked.

"I said he's not going to be okay." Huck ignored the warning look from his sister. "You see. Dad is in lo...OW!" Huck grimaced. "That was my knee." He growled at Molly.

"Josh and Donna don't want to hear about your stupid conclusions, Huckberry."

"But you said..."

"Nevermind what I said. Just sit there and eat."

"The food isn't here yet."

"Here." Molly reached in her pocket and tossed something across the table to her brother. "Eat a cracker."

"My God." Donna whispered.

"They're definitely Toby's children." Josh chimed.

* * *

Toby paced back and forth in his kitchen. He hadn't done anythingsince Josh and Donna took his kids out for breakfast. His hand still rubbed the spot where CJ administered the hardest slap of his life. Why did he keep doing this? He's known her for almost 20 years and he is always the one to screw it up. And why the hell was she mad at him? 

"Women." Toby moaned as he finally leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Toby quickly turned around. "Is this going to be a daily thing now? The visits?"

"Don't you wish." Matt smiled and offered Toby a cup of coffee. "Josh called on his way to breakfast and told me about the morning events. Sorry I missed it."

"I'm sure. You could have taken turns. First CJ slaps me. You punch me. CJ attacks me. You knee me in the groin."

"I consider myself a gentleman, Toby. I would never knee you in the groin..." Matt stopped for a moment and smiled. "I'd switch places and let CJ knee you and I'll attack you."

"Thank you. Somehow that makes it all better." Toby said sarcastically and walked into the livingroom. "So, did you come to play with my trains again?"

"What did I say last night?" Matt joined Toby. "I said CJ loves you."

"Yes, that was your departing news flash. Thanks." Toby rolled his eyes. "Tell me something...Oh, forget it."

"No, go on."

"I'm not talking to you, of all people, about this." Toby snapped. "Sorry."

"Let me guess. You want to know why you keep screwing up with CJ before anything gets a chance to start?"

"Maybe. Possibly. Sort of. Kinda..." Toby mumbled.

"Look. People expect me to hate you because of Helen. I don't. In fact, I thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were Helen's first love. You made her happy. You didn't hurt her in anyway. And you two were able to remain friends after the fact. She cares for you, and she always will. But I know she loves me, and wants to be with me." Matt noticed Toby tense. "And she wants you happy too. Hell, I want you happy, and I don't even know you that well."

"I am happy. I have this house. I have two great kids. I have a job. I'm happy." Toby yelled.

"But you don't have someone to share it with." Matt continued. "Love can be the greatest thing in the World when you have that special someone..."

"Why do I feel like I'm watching a movie on lifetime." Toby mumbled.

"You're a pain in the ass." Matt noted. "But you're brilliant, and I think that's your drawback."

"How is brilliancy my drawback?" Toby asked, confused.

"Because it makes you think too hard. Stop thinking, and start doing. Or you're going to die an old, cranky man. And the only pleasure you'll be getting out of life will be those damn trains."

"I like my trains."

"Toby..."

"I know what you're saying."

"Do you?"

"What are you, Dr. Phil? Get out of my house!" Toby moaned.

"Toby?"

"What?"

"Can I play with your trains?"

* * *

They ate in silence. Donna kept an eye on Huck, while Josh attempted to eat in record time and keep his eye on Molly. A few minutes later, Molly declared she was finished, yet still had a pancake left. Josh quickly grabbed it before Huck. 

"This is why we won't let him reproduce." Donna shook her head at Josh.

"What?" Josh whined.

"Why can't we tell them? Maybe they can help?" Huck whispered.

"Because, I have a plan." Molly whispered back and kicked him in the same knee.

"Stop doing that!" Huck snapped. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Josh got up and followed Huck.

"I'm never having boys." Molly shook her head. She looked over at a laughing Donna. "What?" She smirked.

"You two remind me so much of your parents." Donna smiled. "So, now that the clowns are gone. You want to share whatever secret it is your hiding from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Molly looked down and shrugged.

"You know, I think if you tell someone it'll help. And I'm great at keeping secrets."

"I know. I just, I have a plan. But I don't know how to really carry it off."

"Does it have something to do with CJ and your dad?"

Molly went wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"I heard...okay, eavesdropped on a conversation your dad was having with someone. And I found out something that was a little shocking. Yet, not really because I've always noticed the looks, and the occasional arm pat, or thigh pat throughout the offices. And the way they communicate with each other...Damn, I think they've always been in love." Donna rambled.

"Wait!" Molly stopped her. "Dad loves CJ?"

"Yes." Donna smiled. "Now if we only knew..."

"CJ loves dad." Molly smiled. "Matt told dad last night. And dad didn't refute it."

"You're too young for words like, refute."

"Maybe my plan with work afterall."

"What plan?" Josh and Huck quickly reclaimed their seats in the booth. "What did I miss?" Josh questioned when he noticed the blank look in Donna's eyes.

"This is incredible." Donna half smirked. "Oh, we need a plan."

"Why is Donna acting like a giddy schoolgirl?" Josh looked over at Molly.

"Because I know something you don't know." Donna pronounced proudly. "Sadly, I have to tell you because you'll need to help us."

"I'm busy, you know. Running an election. This better be important...Oh, are you going to finish your bacon?"

"Forget the bacon, Josh." Donna moaned. Josh pouted. She handed him the bacon. She waited until he put a piece in his mouth. "CJ loves Toby. Toby loves CJ."

After Josh was finished choking on the bacon, he looked at Donna like she had three heads. "Are you insane?"

"I have it on good authority that Toby loves CJ. And Molly here has heard that CJ loves Toby."

"Yep. She loves my dad." Huck smiled.

"So, we need a plan."

"Donna, I thought we made a rule never to interfere in the love lives of our friends."

"Since when, Josh?"

"Since now. Did you not see them this morning? Put them in the same room alone, it'll blow." Josh took a sip of his coffee. "That being said, I may need to call in some reinforcements."

"Who?" Donna, Molly, and Huck asked.

"Sam, Sam, the Sunshine Man."

TBC


	7. News Flash Part 7

**Part 7**

Sam got off the plane at Washington Dulles late that evening. After breakfast, Josh called him with a lie about Toby being sick and refusing to go to the doctor. Sam questioned why he needed to fly out there right away, because Toby wouldn't listen to him anyway. After being unable to get Sam to hop on a plane, Josh made Donna call. She pretended to be crying and mentioned how sick Toby was. Sam was on the next plane out of Orange County.

Josh and Donna were waiting for Sam when he exited. They quickly hugged and departed the crowded airport.

"So, you want to tell me why I'm really here?" Sam asked.

"Okay, this is the story." Josh started. He told Sam all about the Helen scandal, which Sam was aware of since he watched television and read the newspaper. Then Josh explained the whole CJ mess. "She loves him!" Josh ended loudly.

"I'm happy." Sam smiled and nodded. "But where do I come in?"

"You help Toby. Well, we help Toby. Donna helps CJ." Josh shrugged. "Toby and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. Plus, he always listened to you."

"No he didn't."

"Well, he needs our help. I don't like playing cupid, but I couldn't say no to them." Josh mumbled.

"Say no to whom?" Sam inquired.

"Josh has a weakness." Donna smiled.

"They gave me the puppy look." Josh whined.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Sam asked.

"Huck and Molly." Donna answered. "They know how to work Josh."

"Molly has you eating out of her hands with the whole ice cream thing." Josh accused.

"She has Toby's dimples. I can't resist dimples."

"You resist mine."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Look," Sam jumped in. "I want to help. But I don't see how my being here is going to make a difference."

"You're like Toby's little brother." Josh smiled. "I'm like his annoying little cousin who pops in and out of his life asking for favours. Who would you listen to? Your brother? Or annoying cousin?"

"The hell?" Sam looked at Donna for answers.

"He's on a winning streak with Santos. Let him ride the wave." Donna shook her head.

**TOBY'S HOUSE**

Toby leaned back on the couch. He looked at the scrabble board and sighed.

"I'm losing." He mumbled.

"Yes you are." Huck smiled. He put out his letters for his next word.

"No Cheese?" Molly questioned. "That's not a word."

"Yes it is." Huck proclaimed. "How else do you order a pizza with no cheese?"

"I have to agree with Molly." Toby nodded.

"See." Molly pointed to her father. "And he's a writer."

"Don't care. This is my word." Huck stood his ground.

"So, dad." Molly ignored her brother and took her time with her next word. "Have you talked to Aunt CJ today?"

"No." Toby mumbled as he waited his turn. "Why?"

"Well, you should say you're sorry." Molly mentioned. "Aunt CJ would love to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because she told me you don't ever say it, and she'd love to hear you say it at least once." Huck chimed in. "Hurry up, Molly."

"Don't rush me." Molly glared at Huck.

"Do you need help spelling something?" Huck smiled, smugly.

"You want a word." Molly quickly put down three letters.

"Hey!" Toby read the word and quickly discarded the letters. "Where did you learn that word?" Toby asked.

"Anyone home!" Josh opened the door without knocking.

"That answers my question." Toby moaned and stood up. He noticed Josh walking in with a slight jump in his step. Donna looked annoyed. And Sam looked... "Sam!"

"Hey boss." Sam smiled as he put his suitcase down. He was shocked when Toby embraced him with a hug.

"How are you?" Toby smiled and patted Sam on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine." Sam smiled and looked down at the two kids staring up athim. He hadn't met Huck or Molly yet, but he could tell right away they were Toby's kids. "Hi." He waved.

"Hi." Huck and Molly smiled shyly.

"Ooh, scrabble." Josh rushed over and sat next to Huck. "Who's winning."

"Well, if you count, No Cheese, as a word, then Huck." Molly answered.

"Of course, No Cheese, is a word. How else would you order a pizza without cheese?" Josh asked, dumbly.

"Josh." Toby walked over with Sam.

"Yeah?" Josh looked up.

"Stay away from my son." Toby pleaded. Josh only laughed and went back to help Molly with her next word. Toby turned back to Sam, who was trying not to laugh. "He never takes me seriously anymore."

"Did he ever?" Sam smiled. "Huck and Molly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toby quickly pulled Sam down next to the coffee table. "Kids, I want you to meet Sam. He used to work with me for the President." Toby introduced. "Sam, this is Huck and Molly."

"It's nice to finally meet you two." Sam shook hands with the kids. "I'm sorry it took so long to get out here."

"Where do you live?" Huck asked.

"California."

"My mom is out there now." Huck smiled. "Do you know my mom?"

"Yes, I do." Sam smiled.

"Wait," Molly stopped. "Are you the Sam my mom calls a stud muffin?"

"Really?" Sam blushed.

"No. But she did say you had a nice..."

"Molly." Toby warned.

"What?" Molly shrugged.

"My God." Sam stood next to Donna.

"Molly is certainly her father's daughter." Donna nodded.

"We were talking about Aunt CJ." Molly pointed out. "I think dad should say he is sorry."

"We're not talking about CJ." Toby warned and read the word Molly spelled out. "Conjugal?"

"Interesting how you use the words, CJ and Conjugal, so close together." Molly tilted her head and smiled at her glaring father. "You want to talk about it?"

"How about we play Candyland?" Toby asked quickly.

"I like playing this." Huck pouted. "Your turn, dad."

"Okay," Toby reviewed his letters and the board. He smiled and spelled his word.

"Grounded." Sam read with a smirk.

"Maybe Candyland is a good idea." Molly jumped up and ran to get the new game.

"She's just like her mother." Toby mumbled.

"Actually, she's just like her father." Donna smiled. Toby spun around and glared at her. "I should go." She smiled nervously. She looked at everyone quickly. "Bye." She left.

"Sam wanted to know if he could stay here." Josh mentioned.

"No I didn't." Sam looked confused.

"Of course you can." Toby slapped Sam on the back.

"Cool." Huck smiled and grabbed Sam's hand. "I'll show you my room. Well, I share it with Molly, but I got the whole left side..." Huck continued talking and they disappeared upstairs.

"What are you up to?" Toby asked Josh.

"What?" Josh smiled.

"Sam hasn't been here for years. He just happened to visit today, of all days?"

"And what day would that be?" Josh tried to pry.

"You know damn well what day today is. You were here this morning!" Toby snapped.

"Why don't you just tell CJ how you feel."

"What, angry? Confused?"

"Love? Friendship? Sex?"

"Get out." Toby grabbed Josh by the tie and pulled him toward the door. "Do not come back."

"But..."

The door slammed shut. Josh smiled smugly as he walked back to his car, where Donna was waiting for him.

"Am I really grounded?" Molly asked as Toby walked back into the livingroom. "'Cause I was just trying..."

"I know what you were trying to do." Toby nodded. "But right now, I'm very conflicted."

"About Aunt CJ?" Molly sat on Toby's lap.

"Among other things." Toby mumbled as he hugged his daughter.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Between just you and me. Do you love her?"

"Just between you and me?"

"Yep."

"Yes. I think I do."

TBC


	8. News Flash Part 8

**PART 8**

Toby finally got Huck and Molly to bed, and walked back downstairs where Sam was playing with the trains.

"Nice tan." Toby noted and sat on the couch. "How's Orange County?"

"Warm." Sam smiled. "I hope it's okay I'm here. I can always stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense." Toby waved him off. "Besides, I think you're Huck's new best friend."

"They're great kids." Sam stood and stretched. "So, this is the house you bought for Andi?"

"Yeah, I wanted to sell it after she turned down my marriage proposal, but I couldn't seem to part with it. Then when the kids got older, they threatened me with bodily harm if I sold it."

Sam laughed and sat in the chair adjacent from the couch. He considered Toby for a moment before speaking.

"Josh told me about this morning."

"Yeah." Toby shrugged. "I guess I had it coming. I shouldn't have said some of the things I said."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. CJ made herself clear that our friendship was over, and I believe her." Toby said, sadly. "I've screwed up before, but I think this time takes the cake."

"What about Helen?"

"I haven't talked to her since her visit the other day in my office." Toby looked over at Sam. "I kissed her."

"I know." Sam nodded. "And Matt?"

"Apparently he's my new friend." Toby stated. "This whole damn mess is confusing the hell out of me."

"Friend?"

"He likes my trains." Toby smirked. He looked over at Sam once again. "I've missed you Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said, shocked. "You've softened since the last time I saw you."

"Kids do that to you."

**UPSTAIRS**

"He's sad." Huck mentioned.

"I know." Molly nodded. "Do you think Sam will help us?"

"He said he would. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Donna is coming to get me in the morning, and we're going to go over to see Aunt CJ. Maybe we can get her to admit her feelings."

"What if she really hates dad now?" Huck asked, worriedly.

"I don't think she does. I think she's confused." Molly yawned. "Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Huck laid back. "Goodnight Molly."

"G'night Huck."

**CJ'S APARTMENT**

CJ was sitting on her couch staring at the television screen. CNN had Toby's face plastered on the screen. She took a sip of her scotch and shut her eyes. She was furious with herself. She believed the article about Toby having an affair with Abbey before even discussing it with Toby. Then she attacked him in front of his kids. It was nearly two in the morning. It was now officially Sunday, so she had one more day to think up a strategy to fix everything by  
Monday. The Press she could handle, but she didn't know what to do about Toby. He hated her. His kids probably hated her now. She put her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She royally screwed things up this time.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**  
**Molly was the first one awake and snuck out without waking Huck. She checked on Toby, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. She checked on Sam, who was sleeping in the guest bedroom. She walked downstairs and went directly to the phone. As she dialed, she moved into the kitchen to avoid waking anyone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"It's Molly."

"Hey girly. What time is it?" Donna yawned.

"Almost seven. Are we still going to go over to Aunt CJ's house?"

"Yeah, just give me time to shower." Donna got out of bed. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm excited." Molly smiled as she stepped onto the stool in front of the counter to get a glass. "Do you thing this will work?"

"CJ's stubborn, but I think between the two of us we can handle her."

"I was talking with Huck last night. I think we should get Kate and Annabeth to help out." Molly suggested. "I think the more help, the better."

"Okay, but you're calling them." Donna smirked. "I don't want to get yelled at."

"Fine. Dad has their numbers next to the phone." Molly mentioned. "When will you be here?"

"Give me an hour." Donna answered.

"Okay." Molly hung up and ran over to the table with the phone numbers. She found Annabeth's and dialed. After about ten rings, she answered.

"Ummmm..." Annabeth moaned into the receiver.

"Hi. This is Molly Ziegler."

"Who?" Annabeth looked at the clock next to her bed. "It's seven in the morning."

"Toby's daughter."

"Oh...OH!" Annabeth jumped up. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No, no. I just need your help. Can you be up and ready in about an hour?"

"Why?"

"Donna and I are going to try and talk CJ about my dad." Molly said, proudly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"She loves him."

"I guessed that much."

"Will you help?"

"Do I get free breakfast?"

"No, but I think Donna should have coffee."

"I'm in."

After hanging up with Annabeth, Molly called Kate. Lucky for Molly, Kate was already awake.

"I don't sleep much." Kate explained. "So, what's the plan again?"

"We all go over to Aunt CJ's house and try and get her to admit her feelings toward my dad."

"And after that?"

"Ummm..." Molly moaned. She hadn't thought that far yet. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Fine. I'm in."

Molly hung up and smiled to herself.

"So, how's the plan working out so far?" Huck stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"So far, so good." Molly smiled.

TBC


	9. News Flash Part 9

**Part 9**

It was only nine in the morning when she looked at the clock. Her body felt like it had been hit by a bus last night. She fumbled out of bed to the bathroom, where the minimal dinner she had last night revisited. After the room stopped spinning, she padded over to the medicine cabinet that was over her sink. She found a bottle of Tylenol, popped two of them in her mouth, and went back to bed. Her head was pounding so hard, so half-thought it would explode. She now remembers why she doesn't drink scotch. "It's all his fault." She murmured. Her mind was back to Toby. How that man drinks as much as he does, and still get up for work in the morning, was beyond her. 

CJ covered her head with a pillow, and just wished that the day was already over. It was Sunday, and all she wanted was to be left alone to sulk. But as her luck goes, the bedroom door opened and a figure walked in. CJ jumped up when the door closed. She was about to start screaming when she saw the person, who was staring over at her with big brown eyes and a grin. CJ instantly grabbed her head and moaned.

"Gotta headache?" Molly climbed up on the bed with CJ.

CJ couldn't help but smile when Molly began rubbing her temple. CJ leaned back and let Molly work her magic.

"I do." CJ mumbled. She was trying to shut her eyes to focus on the sensation, but it had been a long time since she spent quality time with Molly. She didn't include the mess that happened yesterday morning in Toby's kitchen. God, was it only yesterday.

"Daddy has headaches sometimes. Uncle Josh says it's because he drinks like a fish. I don't really understand what that means, but I do this for daddy and it helps." Molly spoke softly as she applied more pressure to CJ's temple. "Does it help?"

"Yes, it does." CJ smiled at the little girl, who seems to be getting bigger by the minute. CJ could remember when she was just a baby and pulling Toby's beard. "How did you get here?" CJ questioned, praying Toby didn't bring her and Huck. She looked like shit.

"Donna drove us. And I stole daddy's key to get in. The guard outside was really nice and made sure we came in peace. Or that's what Donna said."

"Donna's here?" CJ looked around subconsciously.

"She's in the kitchen making coffee with Annabeth and Kate." Molly shrugged.

"Why are they here?"

"I can't drive. I can't even walk out passed my front yard. Dad gets mad if I do."

CJ chuckled at her seriousness. Molly was smart for her age, which wasn't surprising because of who her parents were. But she had Toby's temperament, and his snappy retorts. She would grow up to be either the world's best lawyer, or a loan shark. She smiled at the memory of telling that to Toby, and his refusal to accept those jobs for his little girl. According to him, she would be a doctor or a teacher. He didn't want his kids anywhere near politics, if he could help it. Something Andi wasn't too happy with.

"And where's your brother?" CJ asked.

"At home playing with the trains with Sam." Molly smiled as she hurried into the bathroom.

"Sam who?" CJ sat up, thankful the pills she took were kicking in. She watched Molly run back out with the hairbrush. CJ smirked when Molly climbed back up behind CJ and started brushing her hair.

"Dad introduced him last night as a friend who worked with him before at the White House. He's cute, too."

"Sam Seaborn?" CJ asked, her voice going up an octave. What the hell was Sam doing here? "When did he get in?"

"Last night. Uncle Josh and Donna came over with him. He stayed over." Molly explained while fighting with CJ's hair. "It was weird. Dad was smiling and hugging him. He's usually passive when we have company."

CJ laughed at Molly's choice of words. Molly was always listening to people around her, and would pick up on words she was unfamiliar with. She'd then file them somewhere in her memory, and bring the words up later during discussions.

"Passive?" CJ couldn't help but ask.

"The President said that my dad was passive. When I asked him what the word meant, he spent an hour answering. That was the longest hour of my life, so I'm going to use that word a lot." Molly sighed. "Anyway, I thought we could spend the day together. We could shop, talk about things."

"Talk about what things?" CJ knew Molly was up to something. She might be able to trick her parents, but CJ could see right through her. Probably because she was the one who taught her. "And why all five of us?"

"Well, Donna isn't here a lot anymore. I don't know Annabeth or Kate that well. And you're my best friend." Molly finished with CJ's hair and climbed back around so she could face CJ. "I miss you. I know dad says you have a new job and that keeps you really busy, but I haven't seen you in a long time."

CJ wanted to scream when Molly began to pout. Yet another thing she picked up from her father.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately." CJ gave in and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I've missed you too."

"Then will you come out with us?" Molly smiled.

"I'd love it." CJ looked down at Molly. "But I want you to tell me something first."

"Anything."

"What exactly are you up to?" CJ eyed her carefully.

* * *

**TOBY'S HOUSE**

Huck and Sam were both sitting near the trains, trading off the remote every few minutes.

"Coffee's ready." Toby came out of the kitchen with his cup in hand. He grinned at the scene. Huck was working the remote, while Sam made signs for the building that surrounded the tracks. "Sam?" Toby tried to get his attention again while sitting on the sofa.

"Hold on. I get the remote in a minute." Sam waved him off.

"One minute and forty-two seconds." Huck corrected.

"Ah, that forty-two seconds will give me time." Sam said seriously and hurried into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"So, Molly went with Donna?" Toby looked at his son, and noticed his shoulders tense when he asked the question. "Where are they going?" He asked, knowing something was going on.

"You know them. Some girly stuff." Huck answered, refusing to turn around and face his father.

"Fifty-one seconds." Sam reclaimed his spot on the floor next to Huck.

"Huckleberry." Toby ignored Sam's childlike behavior.

"Sounds like you're in trouble." Sam whispered.

"Here." Huck gave up and handed the remote over to Sam. "But I get thirty-two more seconds on the next turn." Huck stood up and walked over to his father. "I have a feeling you don't believe me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your tone. And your look."

"I was just asking a question."

"And I answered. Do you believe me?"

"No." Toby said automatically.

"Why?" Huck held his ground. "I'm feeling conflicted."

Toby bit his lip from chuckling. "Why?"

"You never believe me."

"I do so."

"Last week you gave me the same look when your candy stash came up missing."

"Because I found all the wrappers under your bed, and you were bouncing off the walls."

"Oh," Huck looked down and blushed. "So, that was a bad example."

"Your sister is up to something, and she confides in you. Now, just tell me the truth and I won't get mad." Toby said sincerely.

"You won't get mad?" Huck eyed him carefully. "Because Molly hits really hard, dad."

"I won't get mad."

"And you won't tell Molly I told you?"

"Promise."

"And you'll come to my soccer game next week?" Huck smiled.

"Huck..." Toby warned.

"Donna took Molly to get Annabeth and Kate." Huck confessed.

Toby's eyes widened. "That can't be good." He mumbled. "Why?"

"They were going some place." Huck looked over at Sam for some help. He had explained the plan to him that morning while they set-up the trains. All Sam did was shrug.

Toby noticed the exchange between Huck and Sam, and groaned. This was not going to be good news.

"You promised not to get mad!" Huck snapped when he saw the familiar look on Toby's face.

"I won't. Just tell me where they went." Toby said slowly.

"Well, they sort of when for a ride." Huck began toeing the carpet nervously.

"I knew that already. Where did they go?" Toby's voice began to get louder. He had a good idea where this was going.

"They went to Aunt CJ's house." Huck murmured.

"WHAT?"

TBC


End file.
